


Mates

by theabominable_snowman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's known the Stilinski kid was his mate from the second he saw him. Now he just has to wait for Stiles to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

For Derek, it all started years ago. His family had just been killed, his life torn apart, and he was sat in the Sheriff’s office until Laura arrived from New York. He was too busy wallowing in guilt and despair to notice the door to the office open and a small boy wander in until said boy was standing right in front of him, personal space be damned.

“Hi.” It hit Derek immediately, the scent of safety and love and freshly cut grass and chocolate chip cookies and _home_. He remembered what his mother had told him when he asked about mates and he knew, he just _knew,_ that this boy was his. But just as suddenly as this revelation happened, he instantly felt a little disgusted with himself because this kid was what, 8? And that was just…no. Not even going there. 

“Hi,” the kid said again, and Derek realised he’d just been staring awkwardly at him.

“Um, hello.” The boy’s face lit up in a million watt smile and he let out a little giggle, like those two words Derek barely uttered were the best he’d ever heard.

“I’m Stiles,” he said, sticking his hand out for Derek to shake, which he did.

“Derek.”

“Can I sit?” Derek nodded lightly and Stiles jumped, literally jumped into the empty space beside him on the bench. He started rambling on about all sorts of things and Derek only half listened, picking out random words like ‘Scott’ and ‘chimpanzee’ and ‘grounded for life’. He just sat and savoured Stiles’ scent for what little time he had to enjoy it.

 

The sheriff made and appearance again about 20 minutes later.

“Stiles? What are you doing in here?” He didn’t give Stiles time to answer though, before turning to Derek. “I’m sorry if my son was bothering you. Stiles, I told you to wait with Deputy Graeme.”

“But Daaaad I was booored.”

“I don’t care Stiles, you should do as you’re told.” Although they were harsh words, the sheriff didn’t look too sincere when saying them, like the two of them went through this routine regularly but never because Stiles had done anything too terrible. It reminded Derek of him and his dad, whenever he was a little _too_ good at basketball after he’d been told repeatedly to reign it in. The memory brought another wave of sadness and guilt over Derek, and the sheriff seemed to notice because he knelt down in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

“Derek, your sister’s flight got delayed and she won’t be here until tomorrow. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take you home with us. That way we can make sure you’re safe and you can get a decent meal.” Derek nodded slightly, staring at a scratch on the floor he’d noticed earlier.

 

He’d spent the night with the Stilinskis, enjoyed the homemade lasagna, felt comfortable in the guest room even if he barely slept. The next day Laura came to get him and they went back to New York, where she continued her college classes and Derek was privately tutored until he started college himself. He didn’t go back to Beacon Hills, hell he barely left the state, but he never forgot Stiles. The memory of his scent never faded, it was as fresh in his mind 8 years later as it was that day in the sheriff’s office.

 

When he’d felt Laura’s death, when he’d realised that it meant he’d need to return, his first thought was about Stiles. The first time he saw him again in the woods with that other kid, his scent seemed even stronger to him, and Derek felt a pulling in his chest. He wanted Stiles, he _needed_ Stiles. But he was too young, Jesus he was only sixteen, he wouldn’t understand what being mates meant to Derek. No, he’d have to wait. 

 

Then life happened, as usual. Rogue alphas, kanimas, darachs, alpha packs; it’s a crazy life, by anyone’s standards. But they’re in a lull now that they’ve established themselves as a pack (touch wood) and they have the chance to relax a bit and have some fun. They’ve been having regular movie nights, which involve more fighting about what movie to watch than actually watching a movie, but they all have a good time. Sometimes Derek and Stiles get together and work on researching creatures from the bestiary, trying to stay prepared for anything. They’ve been getting closer in the last few months, and Derek wonders if maybe Stiles is picking up on what’s hanging between them. He know’s everyone else in the pack have, even the sheriff knows how Derek feels (and that was one very awkward conversation he’d rather not remember). If he really is as obvious as everyone says he’s surprised Stiles hasn’t said anything by now. He thought Scott was the slow one.

 

One evening, while the two of them are sat at the kitchen table surrounded by dusty old books and various notepads with almost unreadable scribbles, Derek notices something different about Stiles’ scent. He knows his scent like he knows his own name, and there is definitely something off about it. He tries to lean in subtly, get a better idea of what’s different, but he misjudges the distance between their chairs and loses his balance, crashing into Stiles’ side. Way to go Derek, smooth. Stiles pauses mid sentence and looks down at Derek, confusion written across his face. For some reason that Derek pretends not to know, he finds himself staring at Stiles’ mouth, his bottom lip pink and swollen from biting it while concentrating. Derek wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but a moment later they were kissing. It wasn’t the frenzied tangling of tongues that he’d repeatedly dreamed of, just a soft press of lips against lips, but it was perfect regardless. Derek also pinpointed what had changed about Stiles’ scent; he’s in love. With Derek. Stiles loves Derek and that’s just about the best thing ever.

 

After the initial contact, it was like a dam broke. Suddenly they were out of their chairs and Derek had Stiles on the edge of the table with his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, barely an inch between them, kissing frantically. Derek rocked his hips up into Stiles’, and when Stiles broke away from the kiss to gasp he used the opportunity to trail open mouthed kisses down his neck, before sucking a bruise on his pulse point.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles groaned, pushing into Derek’s touch. “Derek, please…I need- bedroom, now!” And who was Derek to deny Stiles when he sounded so breathless and needy and perfect?

 

Derek wasn't sure how he made it up the stairs carrying Stiles without tripping over something or slamming into a wall. Stiles had him so distracted that he’s pretty certain he made it to Stiles’ bed by muscle memory alone, because the next thing he knew he was laying Stiles down on the mattress and blanketing his body with his own. Derek let out a low groan when Stiles aligned their hips and thrust up, relishing in the delicious friction between Stiles’ erection and his own, even through layers of denim and cotton. They didn’t do much more than that, the powerful need to get off _right the fuck now_ halted any higher brain function and they just continued rutting together, sharing messy kisses and moaning into each other's mouths.

 

Derek was trying to keep his wolf under control, didn’t want to risk hurting Stiles, but it was all happening too fast. He finally had him, his mate, writhing underneath him. But when Stiles arched up, scratched his nails down Derek’s back, and came with a yell, Derek couldn’t hold back anymore. His claws extended and embedded themselves in the pillows on either side of Stiles’ head, his eyes flashed crimson, and he was coming. It had never felt this intense, this all-consuming, the wave of pleasure and relief that came crashing over him, and he didn’t even get his fucking pants off! Fuck. He at least had the presence of mind to roll to the side before he crushed Stiles.

 

As he came down from his high, Derek gradually became aware of the world around him again, and he could hear Stiles huffing out laughs between deep breaths.

“Dude! That was friggin’ awesome!” Derek turned to look at Stiles, taking in the flushed cheeks, the light sheen of sweat, and the wide, satisfied grin on his face.

“Stiles, we’re…that was…I need to…“

“Derek, don’t worry, I know.”

“You know what?”

“About the whole mates thing. I’ve known for a while, actually, I just needed time to wrap my head around it. But then you showed up tonight and cooked dinner and asked about my day and I realised that we’re practically dating already and I really kind of love yo-” Derek cut him off with a kiss so deep and passionate he didn’t even care about the uncomfortable mess in his underwear that he was becoming increasingly conscious of. 

“I love you too.”

 

Yeah, they’d be fine.

 


End file.
